


Cigarettes and opioids

by Shengshou



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Lan wangji is an ass, Mafia AU, Mentions of drugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shengshou/pseuds/Shengshou





	Cigarettes and opioids

Thomas Shelby is seething in his office chair, while throwing the three grunts in front of him an ice-cold look. They are fidgeting with their flat caps, sending pleading looks to the two men behind the Shelby patriarch, mostly to Michael Gray who has the nicer demeanour.

“In which world can three million pounds disappear, just like that?” Tommy asks, only a little louder than his normal speaking voice. The frost in the question makes the men stand even more upright. To them there is nothing scarier than Thomas Shelby ready to freeze them to death with just some words and a stare. Although after the last encounter they are doubting which manmade monster was the worst.

“T-t-the Chinese are s-smuggling in opioids in fabrics,” the youngest boy stammers. Michael and Arthur share a look. One dark eyebrow moves up: “Opioids? In our territory? Who is stupid enough to try?” Thomas Shelby looked them all in the eye one by one, the men all scared shitless. “Some group of Chinese folks. Word goes two of the leaders are most handsome fellas, different from the usual blokes in Chinatown,” the ugliest of the three says.

Thomas squints. “Who dares trading on the soil of the Peaky Blinders?” Arthur bellows. A doubting knock on the door keeps him from ranting even more.

“Excuse me, sir. There’s a letter for you,” a shy clerk says, while delivering the letter to Thomas. The man nods and takes the letter from the man’s hands. The envelope is thick and obviously expensive, the image of a cloud adorns the front of it. Tommy looks at the men in front of him and mutters a command, asking them to take a leave. They scurry out, glad to live another day. Michael and Arthur stand closer to Tommy, curiously looking over his shoulder. The paper is as high quality as the envelope. It was handwritten in a neat, meticulous font.

> _Opportunity knocks on the door only once._
> 
> _Signed_
> 
> _Gusu-lan-sect_


End file.
